


The Excitement of a Child

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU Pre-School Teacher/Single Dad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: Hana would come home with stories about how strong and brave and smart Sawamura-sensei was, with all the artful embellishment of a child, and Suga couldn’t help but let his mind wander in those times. What more could a man ask for than someone who is good with his child, who his child clearly admires?





	The Excitement of a Child

**Author's Note:**

> Written 12/31/2015 as part of the Sports Winter Anime Games on Dreamwidth.

“It’s this way!” She called, running as fast as her little legs could carry her towards her preschool classroom.   
  
“Slow down!” Her father chided, half jogging behind her and smiling. The school was small, hardly more than a day care, with one brightly colored hallway and four classrooms attached. It had been a few months since Suga was in the class room, Hana’s first day, but she was all too eager to show him that she could make it there herself, that she could lead, she  _was_  four, after all.   
  
She didn’t slow down, instead she stopped when she reached the doorway, hovering by the frame and glancing between Suga and the classroom with the shy hesitance of any four year old. Suga caught up, slowing his pace to a walk, and bent down to take Hana’s hand before entering the room.   
  
It was similarly brightly colored, one green wall with a white board covering most of it, posters of kanji and animals and an entire wall full of what must have been the students’ projects. Behind the table at the front of the room was Hana’s teacher, Sawamura-sensei, and the one reason that Suga had been dreading this visit for days.   
  
Sawamura-sensei smiled at them, attention drawn from the stack of papers sitting on the table, and Suga did his best to smile back. It wasn’t the man’s fault he was unfailingly gorgeous, not his fault that Suga had been nursing an unhealthy crush for months since he first saw him on Hana’s first day.   
  
Hana would come home with stories about how strong and brave and smart Sawamura-sensei was, with all the artful embellishment of a child, and Suga couldn’t help but let his mind wander in those times. What more could a man ask for than someone who is good with his child, who his child clearly admires? Oh, it was absolutely hopeless and Suga felt his smile widen until his cheeks were sore.   
  
“Sugawara-san?” Sawamura asked, though who else would be holding Hana’s hand, or mirroring her almost sheepish bearing, or resembling her so closely, with both eye and hair color, Suga didn’t know, though the question was clearly courtesy.   
  
“Sawamura-sensei,” He responded. “Hello, it’s nice to see you again.”   
  
Hana seemed to take their speaking as a cue that all was safe and she pulled free of Suga’s hand and headed towards a spot at one of the tables that bore her name in bright pink characters.   
  
“Thank you for coming in.” Sawamura said, eyes lingering on Hana and her new preoccupation with folding the single sheet of paper that had been sitting on the desk. Suga watched her too, if only partially to avoid looking at the softness of Sawamura’s eyes.   
  
Suga nodded and took a few steps further into the classroom, towards Sawamura’s head table and bowing slightly when he reached a comfortable distance. “I see from her reports that Hana is doing well, there hasn’t been any problems with her behavior, has there?”   
  
Hana was prone to the occasional over-excitement, and Suga knew, in a classroom full of hyper children, it only took one spark to start a riot.   
  
Sawamura laughed, hearty and loud and Suga caught his breath at how attractive the sound was, the way his eyes wrinkled up and his hand pressed lightly to the front of his shirt. “No, no, it’s nothing like that. Hana is a very good student.”   
  
Suga smiled, happy to hear that his daughter had been behaving herself, and even happier to hear it in Sawamura’s voice.  
  
They stood in silence for a few seconds, both fondly watching Hana fold her paper, and then unfold, rip the corners, and then fold again. It took Suga a moment to realize he was meant to speak next.   
  
“Why did you ask for this meeting, then?” He asked, looking over at Sawamura.   
  
He looked a little shocked at the question, thick eyebrows raising and his hands clasped together in front of him. “Well…”   
  
It sounded like a beginning, but when he didn’t speak further Suga took a step forward, concerned, and put a hand on Sawamura’s shoulder. Gods, that felt like a mistake, he could feel the sturdy muscle through the fabric, the heat of his skin and when Sawamura looked up at him, all shy eyes and half smiles Suga thought he would surely melt.   
  
“Are you okay?” Suga managed to say, though his voice was strained.   
  
“I wanted to ask you out.” Sawamura said, too quickly, and with such a tone of shame it took Suga a few seconds to realize what had been said.   
  
“What-- you-- what?” He asked, pulling his hand away and shoving it into the pocket of his jeans.   
  
“I called you here to ask you out.” He said more slowly, and Suga’s eyes widened. “I know it’s inappropriate, and ridiculous, and you may not even be interested, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you after you firs--”   
  
“Yes.” Suga interrupted, too eager to wait and hear the rest of what he was sure was an endearing confession.  
  
“What?” Sawamura looked dumbfounded.   
  
“Yes, I’ll go out with you,” Suga breathed and it sounded like relief. “God yes, I’ll go out with you. I’ll even pay for dinner.” 


End file.
